Railcars may include very heavy dome lids on the dome or wells or manways of the railcars. The possibility exists for these dome lids to fall closed on an operator when the operator is working on the railcar with the railcar dome lid open. There is a safety hazard due to the potential of a rail car dome lid falling/closing on an employee when working within the area. Additionally, the dome lids rested on the halo or railing of the fall protection system. The invention may further prevent further equipment damage to the halo or railing of the fall protection system as a result of the dome lids resting on fall protection system when dome lids were in the open position. The dome lids can weigh between 40-80 pounds.
A need exists for a portable apparatus that enables the railcar dome lid to sit at a near 90 degree angle. With the railcar dome lid at a 90 degree angle, the walkways on the railcars can be lined up with the top platform of the railcar more effectively, thus making the entraining and detraining safer.